The Sea and Sky
by Kender Bard
Summary: Tentomon and Izzy comparing the night
1. The Story

The Sea and Sky  
By Squirtel the Squirtle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, Digimon, the sky, or the sea.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this story is stupid. I like writing about comparing thoughts between Tentomon and Izzy.  
  
Izzy was looking at the night sky. He marveled at the hidden beauty shining in the stars and the moon shining like their king. Tentomon sat next to him. He was watching the night ocean, rolling and rolling. The moon shining off it made it look like a sea of crystal magic.  
"The sky is beautiful," Izzy murmured to his companion. Tentomon nodded, not realizing Izzy never saw his action.  
"So is the sea," he murmured back.  
"Each one of those stars looks like it has a secret," Izzy sighed.  
"The sea looks distant and empty from a distance, but I know it has so much in it," Tentomon also sighed. "It's filled with it's own secrets and wonder. I wish I could know them all."  
"I wish I could touch the stars," Izzy said, distantly. "To go among them in the vast emptiness. They sky never ends. It is eternal in space."  
"The sea will never stop rolling," Tentomon replied, following Izzy's pattern of voice changes. "Its movement is eternal."  
"Do you think that when a star explodes, that's like it's letting out it's secrets?" Izzy asked suddenly. Tentomon shrugged.  
"I don't know Izzy," Tentomon said. "I've never heard a star speak. Do you think that when you listen to the sea waves crashing on the earth, it's like it's finally letting out it's emotions?"  
"I'm not too sure, Tentomon," Izzy answered. "But stars don't need to speak. The light they radiate is all they need. You can know everything about the stars by looking at them."  
"Appearances aren't everything, Izzy," Tentomon argued. "If you look at the sea, it looks calm. If you listen, it sounds upset about something. You can just hear it." Izzy pondered that a moment.  
"Silence is golden," he finally countered. This stopped Tentomon a moment.  
"Silence is painful," Tentomon whispered. Then there was a silence, as if to prove Tentomon's theory correct. The silence nearly killed Tentomon. He had to say something. "I wonder why the sky and the sea meet."  
"What do you mean, Tentomon?" Izzy asked.  
"Think about it," Tentomon said. A phrase he thought he'd never have to say to Izzy. "They're so different from each other. You'd think that they wouldn't belong."  
"Perhaps their similarities overrule their differences," Izzy sighed again. "I mean you have a point there, Tentomon."  
"Well let's see," Tentomon said, thinking. "They both appear to have secrets."  
"They both appear distant," Izzy replied calmly. "Try picturing the sea without the sky, or visa versa. They don't fit in with the world without each other."  
"So you're saying they both need something," Tentomon observed. "I think the sky needs the sea more than the other way around."  
"Why did you say that, Tentomon?" Izzy asked, nearly loosing his steady gaze on the night above.  
"Because the sky embraces the sea," he pointed out. "The sky is lonely." Izzy nodded, slipping into daydream.  
"There's one thing about the sea that's very unique," Izzy replied casually. "Something that no other element can do, making the sea special to the sky." Izzy waited until the silence was nerve shattering before finishing. "The sea reflects the sky in everyway except physical form and expression of their feelings." Tentomon sighed. Izzy sighed with him  
Tentomon looked out on the sea. His gaze perfectly reflected that of Izzy's gaze on the sky.  



	2. The Explanation Of The Story

An Explanation Of This Story  
  
Disclaimer: If you want to know my current ownership of Digimon check out the chapter before this one.  
  
In case some of you don't understand this story, and there probably will be a few of you, this is an explanation. If you did understand it, ignore this chapter, there's nothing interesting to read here.  
  
Izzy was talking about the sky as if it had secrets it was hiding. He was portraying the sky as himself. Distant with secrets. Tentomon was referring to the sea as himself. Also with secrets, and appearing distant, but full of wonderful things unseen. The part of the sky and the sea belonging with each other was their views on themselves belonging together.  
  
The main message? Izzy and Tentomon, at a first glance, don't look like they belong. They have a few differences. But similarities can overpower the differences between them. They need each other, just as the sky needs the sea.  



End file.
